The Syndicate - The fallen in misfortune of Alterac Kingdom
by Sxar
Summary: The bard tells a story for gold in Southshore pub: After second war events, Aliden Perenolde, eldest son of former king of Alterac, Aiden Perenolde, tries to clean his family name of betray serving to the Alliance as a rogue for elite missions and adventures around Azeroth. However, he dosn't know the scheme that the destiny has reserved for him as a key in the reign of chaos.
1. Foreword

p style="text-align: left;"strongDisclaimer:/strong I don't own Warcraft or World of Warcraft. There's a lot of Original Characters in this story but there's also characters that belong to a title="Blizzard Official Site" href=" .com" target="_blank" rel="noopener"Blizzard /br /strongA/N:/strong There's romance, incest, suggestive themes, violence, lascive /The story is full focused to be strongcanon/strong, however if I miss some point that you can spot just let me /br /My first languaje is strongSpanish/strong and this is a strongtranslated/strong version using google's tools. I have done a skirmish read but if you spot some mistake on the translation just let me know so I can fix it. You can read the Spanish version at a title="The Syndicate" href=" .com" target="_blank" rel="noopener"stronghere/strong/a and write me your suggetions to mystronga title="my email" href="mailto:scharbil " target="_blank" rel="noopener"email/a/strong too. Enjoy!br /br /strongFOREWORD/strongbr /br /The adventurers cheerfully chanted songs in Southshore tavern at the rhythm of the funny bard's lute. The songs commemorated the ancient warriors of the alliance: Turalion, Alleria, Khadgar... meanwhile, outside the tavern, a storm was taking place. The thunder broke through the sky and a thick mist covered the entire environment of the coastal tavern and made it difficult to look beyond a few meters of the lights. A boat touched the harbor. It had left a few weeks ago from Puerto Menethil and the navigators had suffered a Naga skirmish attacks along the way, so the tired sailors unloaded their things reluctantly to the tavern, their place of comfort. They had walked through that port before; It was their common route. So in spite of the thick fog they could be guided without problems by the creaking boards of moisture. They walked carefully on these until they reached the land and immediately went to the tavern, attracted by the good music, the comfort of a good bed, as well as the warm arms of a waitress. Upon entering, the sound of the storm was completely obscured. It was as if they had traversed a dimensional portal to Draenor. The innkeeper signaled to the captain. They had known each other for a long time and knew that the old sea wolf was a regular customer who honored his commitments with good gold./p  
p style="text-align: left;""It's been a while, Freid," said the innkeeper as he cleaned a jug. "You're a tough old man to crack, I've heard that the nagas have been constantly attacking the ships that are entering routes to Menethil port"./p  
p style="text-align: left;""It's been a long trip Danthan. Serve a round of mead to my men when they ask for it. If they do not ask you for it, well, consider it a tip" said the old Captain Freid, placing a golden bag that he pulled out of his raincoat, which was still dripping from the rain on the wooden floor of the tavern. Normally Danthan did not care. The water sloshed on the planks and fell on the ground at the bottom where he had a hop crop, so everything was kept as part of a cycle for him. The only thing he detested was when a drunk man tried to urinate inside, vomited or started a fight, because blood, vomit or urine did not do the crops well. "I'm going to sleep early, is my bedroom ready? I'm tired."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""It is. Jansen, the blacksmith's daughter works with me now. She is a young lady who lends herself to service. I really do not know how I would take this tavern today without her. These old bones are not what they were."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yes, remember the second war?" The captain chided with suspicion. He was a seasoned veteran of many battles but after the war he asked to leave and he dedicated himself to the high seas. I had had enough of the Alliance for a lifetime, or two./p  
p style="text-align: left;""There are things that are better left in the past. But if they lead to death, blood and suffering. "br /"And why do you hire a bard now? Does not your stories commemorate all those atrocities you want to forget?"./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Until now, he only narrates the glory of the alliance and customers like it. Don't you? "Danthan replied, serving a pitcher of mead to the captain and leaning on the bar to see the bard./p  
p style="text-align: left;""He sings pure nonsense" said Freid, drinking the jar completely. The foam sloshed all over his thick white-haired mustache, but at the same time it diluted as quickly as the water that the old sea-lion was so used to. "Besides, look at his age, I doubt he'll just remember anything from the second war"./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Well, why do not you go and find out? It will be like a story before sleeping for the captain "said the elderly innkeeper sharing an accomplice laugh. Freid pointed at it with his forefinger and returned the smile. Then he got up from the bar and walked to the table where several of his men had sat. The women rested on their legs and stroked their hair while they drank those fine jars of mead that the captain had paid minutes before./p  
p style="text-align: left;"The Bard sang "Sit down, sit down and listen, the lively story of an oak made man. So tall and stocky that he had to bend over to go through the doors of this tavern. The trolls were afraid of him just naming a member of his family since Strom's time! Oh, yes, listen to the story of Danath Trollbane!"./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hey, bard, I do not want to hear you sing about old Brollbane. That man was a grump and he was so short that he could have passed for a dwarf "said Freid while his men laughed openly at their occurrences, it was well known that Trollbane was tall, but for so long that he had left with the Draenor's expedition that nobody remembered beyond the statue of Stormwind like Khadgar, Turalion and Alleria had done. "Come on, stop telling well-known stories and tell me an autochthonous one. One that is worth it. Or is that your repertoire is limited to the same repetitive refrains again and again?"./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Your worship is right," the bard said humbly, pausing due to the interruption. He bowed apologetically to Freid and added "however, there is an economic issue that ties me to tell these stories"./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Say your price bard," the captain said, relaxing on the chair and raising his jar of mead to the bard./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Five golds my lord and I will tell you a story of these lands" said the bard without looking up./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I will give you twenty golds, but I want the whole tavern to delight in a story of these lands never before told. I'll know if you're lying because these scars will validate the truth of your story, "said Freid, pointing to his face and torso where a huge scar shaped like a moon covered him and continued on his chest./p  
p style="text-align: left;"The Bard took a deep breath and added "The story that I am going to tell you is long ... I will charge you five golds for each candle consumed while telling the story and you can stop when you want, but I warn you, the intrigue of this story is such that I doubt that can you stop? Can your pockets support this plot?"./p  
p style="text-align: left;"The captain's men turned to him while the old sea-wolf was silent for a few seconds and then broke into laughter. "You make deals like a goblin my good bard. Ok, go ahead, tell us a story that we've never heard before and whose intrigue consumes many candles"./p 


	2. Chapter 1

Year 3 of the second war

The crowd was walking busy through the busy streets of Alterac. They nervously bought supplies in local markets whose prices kept growing. Meanwhile, the news that the horde had advanced through the highlands of Arathi destroying everything in its path despite the iron resistance that Stromgarde's forces had imposed was echoed.

The forces of the Alliance had saved several families of farmers behind the walls of Stromgarde or displacing them to Alterac, but hundreds more had perished at the hands of the horde that was advancing steadily towards the Capital City of Lordaeron. Just mentioning its leader's name, Orgrim Doomhammer, towards a feeling of terror and fury flooding inside the human's hearth.

The high command of the alliance had foreseen that the horde would continue advancing through the steep places of Alterac. It would be only a matter of time before winter arrived and hundreds of warriors of the horde would die because of the cold in the mountains, all of this of course, if the walls of Alterac held the siege.

Aiden Perenolde, King of Alterac watched from his window the first snowflakes fall while tasting a glass of wine. The wine was imported from the lands of the north, Lordaeron; lands that he had always coveted, but whose ambition he had postponed since the Alliance had been suddenly imposed among the human kingdoms. Even so, distrust was still part of his plans.

"Damn it Terenas. I know what you're playing." He clenched his fist tightly trying to contain his anger "first you force this 'alliance' with those barbarians of Stormwind, then you induce us to this and hide in your palace while Stromgarde and Alterac take away the ravages of the green skins."

The generals of Alterac listened patiently to the King's arguments.

The captain interrupted after clearing his throat "My lord, we have to organize the defenses. The Horde is at three nights away from reaching the foot of the mountains. Our explorers, the few who have returned, confirmed this."

"There is not much more to plan captain" interrupted Aliden, the prince and heir to throne of Aiden, who entered the council hall. He had long, braided hair with a small mustache typical of puberty that he wore trying to tell everyone that he was no longer a child. "The harvested wheat is already in the silos. If we resist the attack we should have the support of the Alliance in the spring."

"The alliance... you are a fool Aliden!" said the King turning to his son and leaving the glass of wine that minutes before playfully stirred on a table by the window, "Do not you realize it? After the horde is crushed by the winter we will be so weak due to casualties that Lordaeron will fall on us without us being able to defend ourselves. Stromgarde will follow then... or what remains of it. With all those lands neither Guilneas nor Kul'tiras will be an obstacle to Terenas' ambitions."

An uncomfortable silence flooded the room. Everyone knew that there was some truth in the words of the King and yet everyone wanted to continue believing in the covenant.

"I refuse to believe that King Terenas acts so dishonorably father!" Aliden yelled, banging the table with both hands. "Until now he has been respectful of all our men and has even taken the Stormwind refugees you refused to receive when they arrived begging for help at Southshore!"

"And that's why you're the prince and I'm the king, boy. Do you think I want to see our people dying at the hands of these beasts and then put our kingdom at the mercy of Terenas? Not only a fool would act that way... there must be another option."

The generals bowed their heads. They knew what the King was trying to say but none dared contemplate that option; not after all they had faced with the Alliance. In a way they felt powerful, like in the times of the Strom Empire, when men were legends and fought with the elves against the troll. As a kingdom they had become weak, subject to internal quarrels among humans themselves.

"What you suggest is treason!" Aliden finally said, breaking the silence.

"Treason? Senseless! Do you dare to accuse me of treason when I'm foreseeing one?! Your sister, Beve would at least have the decency to keep quiet. "

"Leave my sister out of this!"

Aiden raised both hands. "Everyone, get out! I need to talk to my son... alone." Aiden said after an uncomfortable pause. The generals joined in seeing the poor boy. The captain placed his hand on his shoulder and nodded as he left the room. He had trained him hard but he knew that his father was a less tolerant man.

Once he closed the door, Aiden walked towards his son. "Fa-father ... I ..." Aliden said stuttering when the king hit him with his mesh gauntlet.

"You have disavowed me in front of my men, you have accused me of treason and you have challenged me openly. If you were not my son, I would throw you to the orcs to be dismembered as reckless."

Aliden was silent. He knew that his father could get much more violent. Aiden made an abrupt movement and laid his son on the ground, stood on him and started to hang him. "So, are not you going to say anything? Are not you going to even defend your argument? Surely you would lower your head to Terenas also if I asked you, would not you? All for the damn Alliance" Aliden grabbed him with both hands on his arm while feeling like he lacked oxygen.

It was not the first time that Aiden had hit his son and he had learned to control his impulse, so he released him just before he lost consciousness. His hands were marked on the neck of that boy who was struggling to catch his breath.

The king got up and wiped his hands with a cloth. He pushed his hair back with both hands and stroked his mustache lightly as he took the glass of wine he had been drinking minutes earlier.

"Disappear from my sight," he finally said to Aliden before taking a sip from his glass and fiddling with his fingers on it.

Aliden was on the floor with red, watery eyes bulging. He wanted his father to die but not his hand. No, he was not a murderer, but he wanted it. His father was a monster and he feared becoming worse if he did not control that impulse. He left the council chamber and walked through the corridors of the palace holding his neck. He ran to his rooms and threw himself on the bed. A shadowy figure was behind the door.

Aliden was startled and instinctively pulled out a dagger he wore with his ornate jacket. His sister Beve was waiting for him hidden in the shadows.

"It's you... what the hell do you want?" said Aliden, relaxing and letting himself fall back onto the pillow of his bed, covering his eyes with his arm.

"I see that father has blown up with you again." she said with a malevolent smile, it was almost as if he enjoyed it.

"He is the king; he can do what he pleases."

"Do you think so of all the kings?" she scolded, throwing himself next to him on the bed.

"No, only of those who wield power like animals."

"It's not very different from the orcs. I think they would get along pretty well. "

"The orcs... you seem fascinated with them. When did you return from Dalaran? I thought you would continue studying. "

"Oh but I'm doing it right now... I'm studying what our future king will be like," she said with a laugh.

"If we survive the orcs, you mean. Orgrim Doomhammer has already submitted Stromgarde, the siege by sea and land will make the city fall in a few days. "

"I heard that the Kul'trias army is coming to their aid."

"You also believe in the Alliance, do not you?"

"Do not take me for someone as naive as your little brother. I don `t believes. It is a fact. "

"I should have guessed. After all, Dalaran like Guilneas also remained neutral; you would think the same as your Kirin Tor masters. "

"What the Kirin Tor decides to believe is his own vision of the world. I have mine."

Aliden turned to see his sister's face. He had the eyes of fire proper to one who has practiced the arcane arts. He stroked his face and smiled.

"You would be much better at reigning than me."

"Do you have so little faith?" She said turning to her brother.

"No, although like you, it's what the facts make me see."

Beve climbed on top of him and stared into his eyes. Aliden felt very light but her senses were still upset by the meeting she had suffered with her father minutes before.

"You can count on my advice whenever you need it, your majesty."

She moved to his lips and stopped a few inches away, only to see the incredulous agony in his eyes and then he smiled. Aliden nevertheless squeezed her against if in desire looking for his lips. Then Beve vanished.

"Mirror image spells?" Aliden said watching the shadow drain between his fingers closed his eyes as he thought "very like you, sister."


End file.
